Strength of the Heart
by LeviRivaille147
Summary: Rivika and later will be very heavy scenes


*********I don't own many of the characters except for my OC. Many rightfully belong to Hajime Isayama!*****

**Summary:** Mikasa Ackerman once only thought about protecting her brother Eren Jaeger. But one day during training they got a new teacher, Levi Rivaille. As training goes by Levi is pushing Eren much harder than everyone else. When Mikasa sees this she becomes enraged and swore to kill Levi one day. One day Mikasa ends up in a room all alone with Levi. Will they fight or will there be a different outcome? What will happen after that?

**I was inspired to write this by my best friend so I'm personally making a dedication of this story to my friend who is a big Rivika fan :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 1

After losing both my parents the only one I have left that I can call family is Eren. So after that day when Wall Maria collapsed I promised myself that I wouldn't let anything happen to Eren. Armin managed to survive as well and the three of us stuck together. Then when we turned fifteen Eren decided to join training school so that he can get into the Survey Corp and eliminate all the titans for good. Like always I followed and Armin did too. All seemed well for the first few months until we got a new teacher. That's when my hatred started to grow.

Levi Rivaille, known as humanity's strongest became our teacher. He was short, but he absolutely aggravated me so much I could literally kill him and have no regrets about it. Every day after he came he would force us to do more elite training exercises and would always continue to push Eren the most. When demonstrating a move he would use it on Eren and Eren would end up completely bruised at the end. If it wasn't for Armin who continued to hold me back I would've killed Levi right on the spot. I wouldn't care if humanity lost its best soldier. All I cared about was protecting Eren.

"Listen up, brats, cause I'm going to only say this once. Your assignment is to practice close combat skills. I will be pairing you up so listen closely. Ackerman you're with Jean. Armin you'll be with Annie. Reiner with Bertolt. Sasha with Connie… And finally, Eren since you don't have a partner you can go up against me." Levi explained. This was bad and it was bothering me down to the gut. As I was holding Jean in a tight grip around the neck I continued to stare at Levi who was constantly beating Eren up. I was getting more and more furious by the minute.

"_Mi…mi…Mikasa….please…your…grip!_" stammered a voice. When looked back at Jean he was completely pale to the face and I forgot that I was holding onto him that I must've increase the hold around his neck. So I immediately dropped him and rushed over to Eren who was still on the ground. But just as I was about to punch Levi right in the face, Armin grabbed hold of me and held me back. Like that Levi walked away while Eren was still on the ground. I was still filled with rage about what happened and Armin wouldn't let go since he knows I won't stop.

"Mikasa… please calm down… Mikasa! Mikasa, worry about Eren! He's still on the ground!" Armin reminded me. After that Armin let go of me and I helped Eren up. Afterwards like always we had dinner. I sat next to Eren angrily eating my bread and drinking my soup while thinking about killing Levi. Moments later, Jean came around and started complaining to me about earlier, but I ignored him and continued to think about killing Levi or anyone that dares to hurt Eren. Before I knew it night had already came and a new day waited to come.

In the morning when I got up and out of the cabin, I saw Levi walking into the supply cabin. Quickly I looked around to see if Armin was around. He wasn't so I hurried after Levi. This might just be my only time I can kill Levi for hurting Eren all this time. When I carefully peeked into the cabin Levi was having trouble reaching for a box high up. Sadly with his height there was no way he could reach it. While he was distracted I quickly went in and tried to sneak up on him. But sadly he somehow knew I was coming.

"Ackerman could you reach that box up there for me?" Levi requested.

"Levi, you need to stop hurting Eren before I hurt you!" I declared. Levi ignored me and continued to wait for me to grab the box. I got really irritated that I grabbed his shoulder, pinned him against the wall, and waited for his response.

"Ackerman, do you really want to cause a fight this early in the morning?" Levi questioned.

"I will if you won't stop hurting Eren!" I responded.

"Why do you care for Eren so much?"

"Eren is the only family I have left! And if anything happens to him I'll make sure whoever did it pays!"

"I see so you're only doing this because you're afraid of losing your family. Well it wouldn't matter because in the end many of us will end up lonely and hurt. So you might as well just give up being so over protective." Like that I curled my hand into a fist and aimed right for his face, but Levi easily caught the punch and held my hand in a tight grip. Then I tried to strike with the other but he easily caught it and held a tight grip. Before I knew it Levi had knocked me down and pinned me to the floor. For a small guy he was pretty strong, but I wasn't going to stop there.

"You should really stop struggling, brat. I'm really sick and tired of all of you thinking you're stronger than everyone else. We'll you're not so you better just stop." Levi stated. I ignored him and tried to break loose of his grip. Moments later I was able to kick him off me and I had him in a tight head lock. Now Levi was trying to break lose. Just like that we both started fighting each other to see who could beat the other.

Hanji's POV

"Levi! Levi, where are you? Levi! Levi, Erwin is looking for you!" I shouted. But it seemed as though Levi was nowhere to be found. Erwin is definitely going to be pissed if I don't find Levi. Then I remembered Levi saying he was going to clean the place up a bit so he must be in the supply cabin. Quickly I hurried to the supply cabin and slammed the door wide open.

"Levi, are you in here?" I shouted. There I saw Levi… and Ackerman… and the two of there were trying to headlock each other. So quickly I closed the door and headed back to Erwin. I couldn't care less if Erwin yelled at me for not finding Levi. All I cared was not getting in between Ackerman and Levi in a fight. I knew they were going to fight sooner or later. I happened to interrupt that moment of argument for them. Now I just hope neither one of them come after me for interrupting.

Mikasa's POV

Shortly after Hanji left Levi and I continued on with our fight. I was constantly able to hold Levi in a grip while Levi was shortly able to break free. Then later I managed to punch Levi in the stomach and gripped him in a head lock once again. But then later Levi managed to kick me away and twist my arm behind me. After that I broke free but then Levi punched me really hard on the cheek. Later I knocked Levi's head really hard with my kick that he flew back. Moment later Erwin came in with Hanji peeking behind him.

"Levi…Ackerman… the two of you better see to it that your differences are settled through. I don't want to see anymore fighting from the two of you again! Do I make myself clear? If I have to then I will lock the two of you in this cabin to settle out your differences as long as it takes!" Erwin declared. Just as we were about to argue Hanji threw us some bandages and Erwin closed and locked the door behind him. We both snickered at the same time and reached out for the bandage that Hanji threw at us. Then we both also looked up at each other and pulled away from each other too while looking the other way. Now there was this awkward atmosphere between us. I know I wasn't going to be the first one to apologize and probably Levi had the same thing in mind. So it might be a long time until either one of us apologizes.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
